Noche de Bodas
by Dream.6c
Summary: Esperar hasta el matrimonio no es facil... o no es así Darien Chiba? ...Subida una segunda parte de la historia, Besos!
1. Chapter 1

-Acepto.- Dijo Darien Chiba mirando fijamente a los ojos a su ahora esposa, Serena Tsukino. Estaba totalmente embobado con la imagen de esa bella mujer, con su vestido blanco y aquel velo colgando de su peinado. Estaba increíblemente feliz, y muy, muy impaciente.

Miro al cura, fulminándolo con la mirada para que los declare de una buena vez marido y mujer. Maldita sea, ¡Era muy fácil lo que tenía que decir! Darien sentía unos deseos enormes de quitarse esa sonrisa pacifica al anciano y gritarle que ya había esperado demasiado como para que se demorara el ahora.

Dos años habían pasado desde que conoció a Serena…, dos años de amor y encuentros, dos años de peleas y travesuras, dos años de felicidad pura, todo era perfecto… todo excepto los ¡Dos años de celibato que le tocó vivir!

-Entonces, yo os declaro Marido y Mujer.- ¡Bendito sea Dios!- Puede besar a la novi...

¿Se habrá visto muy impaciente? ¿Se habrá asustado Serena? ¿Sera muy notorio el bulto de su pantalón? ¡Que importaba! Antes de que el cura pudiese terminar la palabra 'novia' él ya la estaba besando… había pensado en darlo solo un beso casto en los labios, pero apenas hubo entrado en contacto con ella, no pudo evitarlo y devoro por completo su boca, la impaciencia lo estaba matando.

Gracias a Dios, Serena no pareció asustarse…, al contrario, enredo las manos en su cabello y le respondió con devoción el beso. Anhelante, suplicante por más, Darien se separó de ella antes de que hiciera un espectáculo.

Sus amigos y parientes aplaudían y gritaban ¡Felicidades! Por doquier. Darien tomo a Serena de la cintura mientras salían de la iglesia. Gruño casi, _casi _notoriamente cuando los invitados la apartaron de sus brazos. ¡Diablos! Era su esposa, ¿No podían saludarla a su lado? ¿No podían apartarse todos y dejarlo abrazarla sin que nadie se la quitara de los brazos? ¿No podían celebrar otro día el matrimonio y partir ahora mismo a su luna de miel?... maldición debía calmarse, se obligó a respirar profundamente… una, dos, tres veces… de nuevo, un, dos, tres… Cálmate Darien Chiba, cálmate… se dijo a sí mismo, pon una estúpida sonrisa y celebra tu ¡Matrimonio! No todos los días uno se casa ¿Cierto?

-Impaciente ¿No es así…?- Le dijo Andrew Furuhata mientras lo jalaba del brazo para compartir un abrazo fraternal.

-¿Tan notorio es?- Le pregunto Darien, ocultando con una risa su desesperación. Andrew rio fuertemente y le paso el brazo por los hombros para hablar más bajo.

-Solo serán unas pocas horas… ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos o tres?... haz esperado dos años, ¿Qué son ahora tres horas?- Le dijo su amigo.

Darien miro a Serena que estaba siendo abrazada por todo su grupo de amigas y damas de honor, mientras les tomaban una foto. Se veía tan hermosa, tan sensual, tan mujer, que él no se explicaba cómo había podido soportar tanto.

-Tienes razón Andrew,… son solo tres horas.- Dijo con una sonrisa, su amigo le felicito.

-Felicidades hermano, ahora eres un hombre felizmente casado.- Le dijo con una sonrisa y un estremecimiento.

-No Andrew…, estaré felizmente casado solo esta noche, cuando ella sea totalmente mi esposa.- Le dijo con una risa.

Se había conocido con Serena en la Universidad. En ese tiempo él estaba catalogado como el _Play Boy _del lugar, no había mujer en el campus que no quisiera nada con él, y no había momento en el que el gustosamente no quisiera entregarlo. Popular, arrogante, superficial, inteligente, con dinero y atractivo. Lo tenía definitivamente todo. Y de pronto, había llegado Serena, con sus aires de inocencia, su carisma, su risa, su fuerza y generosidad. Había llegado y lo había cambiado todo. Se había encontrado en una celebración de la Universidad, y habían terminado discutiendo porque él le –sin intención– había pisado la cola de su pequeña gata Luna. Cuando el actuó como si nada y no quiso disculparse, ella le había gritado regañándolo sobre cosas como 'El maltrato animal' 'La extinción de algunas especies' 'La matanza de Ballenas' y porque era importante cuidar nuestro medio ambiente ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con el gato? Ni idea. Pero lo que Darien admiro fue que todo eso se lo dijo en una respiración agachada a su lado mientras ayudaba al pequeño gatito y gritaba como una loca por defender sus pensamientos. Cuando termino su regaño, la chica se había levantado, le había dirigido una mirada mortal, y se llevó al gato muy lejos de su vista.

Y él había quedado allí, por primera vez anonado, y encantado con el carácter y belleza de la mujer. Al otro día no tardo en buscarla, se había encaprichado totalmente con ella. Lamentablemente no todos los días coincidían, y él tenía mucha suerte si se la encontraba dos veces por semana. Ella a veces pasaba cerca de su grupo y él siempre le lanzaba piropos e indirectas.., habían veces que le gritaba cosas como '¿Te dolió?' y ella inocentemente se giraba y le preguntaba '¿Qué cosa?', el solía reírse y le respondía '¡Cuando te caíste del cielo mi ángel!', Serena solía sonrojarse y le mostraba amablemente su dedo del medio. Pero habían otras ocasiones más divertidas en que le gritaba cosas más vulgares como '¡Hermoso Vestido!, quedaría muy bien en el suelo de mi dormitorio', ella nunca paraba de caminar cuando decía cosas así, y simplemente le gritaba devuelta '¡Vete al diablo Chiba!'… Pero cada vez que intento acercársele ella le dirigía miradas frías y no le tomaba suficiente atención, ignoraba sus palabras y cada vez que insinuaba un romance pasajero ella se escudaba en que nunca saldría con un play boy, o simplemente lo insultaba. No tardo en descubrir que la mejor forma de llamar la atención de ella era a través de la discusión o la burla, y en cada oportunidad que tenía, se esforzaba por hacerla enojar y lograr que sacara algunas palabras de flirteo común.

Darien dio gracias al cielo cuando su mejor amigo Andrew lo llevo a conocer a las amigas de su novia y entre ellas, hizo acto de presencia su querida Serena. Aun recordaba a la perfección su cara de sorpresa al verlo ahí junto a Andrew.

-¡Tú!- Le había gritado sorprendida.

-Sabía que causaba sensación entre las mujeres… pero no me esperaba que fuera tanto Serena.- Le había dicho él arrogantemente con una risa. Ella lo había fulminado con la mirada cuando sus amigas la miraron curiosas, seguramente tendría mucho que responder.

-En tus sueños Chiba.- Le había respondido ella.

-No.., en mis sueños suceden otro tipo de cosas princesa.- Le había respondido él.

-¿Se conocen?- Había preguntado Mina Aino, su mejor amiga.

-Serena me persigue desde hace algún tiempo,… me extraña que no les contara, ella se ha puesto muy firme en la decisión de reformarme,… casi pensé que era una especia de psicópata la primera vez que me siguió a casa.- Les dijo a todos seriamente cuando le pasaba el brazo por los hombros, mientras ella me miraba atónita y se sonrojaba.

-Eso es mentira Darien Chiba ¡Tú eres el que me persigue! ¡Admítelo!- Le había gritado ella apartándose de su abrazo y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Yo?- Fingió inocencia.

-No… yo.- Dijo sarcásticamente.- Estúpido imbécil arrogante.- agrego en un susurro.

-¡Auch!, eso me dolió Serena.- Le había respondido él pasándole nuevamente el brazo por los hombros mientras que con el otro se tocaba el corazón como si le doliera.- Me debes una disculpa Serena, pero suerte por ti, hoy me siento misericordioso.

Ella se había girado hacia el con una sonrisa fingida en la cara.

-Jodeme Chiba.- Le había dicho ella dulcemente, él la miro con una sonrisa seductora marca Darien Chiba.

-Con gusto.- Le había respondido, Serena se había sonrojado y nuevamente se apresuró para huir de sus brazos.

-Woow. Eso sí que es química.- Había comentado Rei Chiba, su hermana, y así comenzaron sus encuentros más seguidos.

Darien se las arreglo perfectamente para poder verla todos los días, ahora sabiendo el grupo donde Serena se juntaba –y agradeciendo que su hermana Rei se encontrara en él, además de Andrew–, se esforzó por estar con ella todo el tiempo posible. Estaba decidido a conquistarla, estaba decidido a que ella babeara por él tal y como lo hacían todas las chicas, y tan decidido estaba que la acompañaba a su casa, la molestaba frente a sus estúpidos pretendientes, se esforzaba por lograr mantener conversaciones con ellas sin necesidad de peleas –No muchas veces lo lograba–, y llego un momento en que Serena se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, que ya no se quejaba cuando él la perseguía. Un día, había llegado a sentarse a su lado en una mesa del campus donde ella estudiaba y había sido tan de improvisto, que había olvidado arrojar el cigarrillo que mantenía encendido. Ella lo había mirado y le había dicho.

-Deberías dejar el cigarrillo Darien, te harás daño.- Le dijo con un deje de preocupación. Él se había sorprendido, porque era la primera vez que ella demostraba alguna preocupación por él que reacciono de la única forma que sabía, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

-Apenas seas mi novia, dejare de fumar.- Le había dicho galantemente, oculto su sorpresa… prácticamente se le había declarado. Pero ella no lo tomo así, se rio alegremente.

-Cuando dejes de fumar, avísame. Y quizás… ¡Quizás!, en un universo paralelo considere ser tu novia.- Le había respondido ella riendo. Y algo se prendió en el corazón de Darien Chiba. Ella no lo había rechazado, no lo había mandado al diablo como siempre lo hacía, ni tampoco lo había ignorado. Ella le había dicho que existía una posibilidad de que fuera su novia, en un universo paralelo, pero de todos modos su novia. ¡Pero él no quería una novia! ¿O sí?

Dejo de fumar, pero no le dijo nada. Y su relación cambio drásticamente, ahora conversaban tranquilamente de la vida, y podían pasar días sin pelearse, se veían de lunes a domingo y Darien no solo la iba a dejar a su casa, sino que también comenzó buscarla en las mañanas. Estaba siempre alejando a las pulgas que la perseguían, y no se dio cuenta, como ya no podía pasar un día sin verla.

En una ocasión salieron todos juntos a un campamento universitario, Darien ya se había dado cuenta que no podría soportar ni un segundo más sin tener a Serena a su lado, los días pasaban y el no soportaba tener que observar cómo le cortejaban otros chicos. Lo había decidido, Serena seria suya. Estaba entrando en la cabaña donde todos se quedaban cuando vio a Serena parada junto a un chico llamado Diamante. Darien alcanzo a escuchar claramente cuando el hombre intentó robarse a su Serena, pero no fue eso lo que le dolió, fue la sonrisa de felicidad que adornaba su rostro lo que le conmovió el corazón y le rompió las esperanzas.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Le había preguntado Diamante sin siquiera titubear.

-Diamante yo…- Comenzó titubeante ella. Darien se petrifico, había visto como le había sonreído ella anteriormente y temía que ella le dijere que sí. Se dolió aún más al escuchar esas palabras en voz alta, pero rompió totalmente su corazón ver como ella agachaba la cabeza, suspiraba y se acercaba a abrazarlo…, hiso lo único que podía hacer para no ver como ella le decía que sí.

-¡Andrew! ¿Me darías un cigarrillo?- Le grito a Andrew, que estaba en otro lado del hall mirando en su notebook. Serena levanto la cabeza en su dirección y lo miro asustada.

-Pero creí que lo habías dejado…- Protesto él. Darien mascullo un par de maldiciones antes de contestar.

-Si…, pero creo que encontré un buen motivo para no dejarlo.- Le respondió mirando de soslayo en dirección a Serena. Andrew le lanzo la cajetilla en el aire, y el salió del recinto hacia un lago cerca de las cabañas.

No volvió hasta entrada la madrugada y lo primero que vio al entrar, fue el cuerpo acurrucado de Serena en uno de los sillones cubierto con una frazada. Se acercó a ella para que se fuera a su habitación y apenas cruzaron miradas, ella se le abalanzo encima con una fuerza demoledora. Él estaba ciertamente muy sorprendido, no solo era la primera vez que lo abrazaba con entusiasmo, si no que ella se mostraba realmente feliz de verlo.

-¡Te he esperado toda la noche! ¿Qué se supone que hacías en el frio? ¡Estas congelado! ¡Podrías enfermarte!- Lo regaño, el aprovecho cada momento de su abrazo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y absorbiendo su aroma.

-¿Qué haces aquí Serena? ¿No deberías estar con tu noviecito?- Le dijo sin poder evitar los celos pero sin querer soltarla. Ella se separó de él y lo miro con una risa.

-¿Estas celoso? ¿Tú? ¿Nada más y nada menos que el _Play boy_ de Darien Chiba esta celoso?- Lo pico molestándolo, el frunció el ceño.

-No, no lo estoy.- Era la mentira más grande que pudo haber dicho. Ella rio alegre.

-Oh… es una lastima, porque yo si…, moría de celos pensado que podrías haber estado con otra.- Le confeso ella. Darien la miro sorprendido y ella se sonrojo furiosamente. Agacho la cabeza y él le tomo la barbilla.

-Explícate.- Le dijo él un poco rudo, pero no se sentía de ánimos para poder soportar la tensión de no besarla pronto.

-Me gustas Darien… yo, estoy enamorada de ti. Fui una burra lose, pero no pude evitarlo, yo…-Darien quedo en shock, oh Dios ella no solo lo quería, ¡Ella lo amaba!, se apresuró a poner un dedo en sus labios y detener su barboteo de palabras. Le sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo también te amo Serena, no sabes cuánto te amo.- Le confeso, ella le sonrió ampliamente. Darien tomo su rostro entre las manos. ¡Por fin podría besarla! Había ansiado tanto ese momento. Ella estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, pero cuando estaba a unos pequeños centímetros, ella se movió en sus brazos y detuvo el casi beso.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! Yo no beso a nadie que no sea mi novio, lo siento amigo. No quiero ser una conquista más del Play boy.- Le dijo tercamente, Darien la miro sorprendido. ¡Acababan de confesarse amor! Y ella no quería besarlo porque aún no eran novios. Lanzo una carcajada profunda cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios. Era exactamente ese carácter terco lo que lo había enamorado.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? Mi dulce Serena.- Le pregunto él. Serena lo miro alegremente y le grito.

-¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto que sí!- Le dijo antes de lanzarse a sus labios con un hambre voraz. El hambre que había estado presente en ellos desde el día en que se conocieron, y que no habían querido reconocer.

Resulto ser que su novia era aún más terca de lo que creía. Y el tubo que demostrar con firmeza todo su amor al respetarla y cuidarla. Llevaban casi un año de relación cuando ella le confeso que aún era virgen y que quería serlo hasta el matrimonio. Darien se había sorprendido ante sus palabras, pero igualmente se había alegrado en ser el primero en la vida de su mujer. Y bueno, se había frustrado enormemente al saber que Serena no le permitiría ningún tipo de desliz en su regla de nada de Sexo hasta el matrimonio. Después de que confesara eso, Darien tardo menos de un mes en proponerle matrimonio.

Y ahora, después de cuatro meses de arreglos, preparaciones, invitaciones y otras cosas ¡Por fin! Serena era su mujer. Por fin, podría hacerla totalmente suya. Solo debía esperar –miro su reloj– un cuarto de hora.

Un cuarto de hora y se dedicaría a recuperar todo el tiempo en que no pudo poseerla.

Serena giro al compás de la melodía que sonaba en los brazos de su ahora esposo Darien Chiba. Podía ver la mirada hambrienta en sus ojos, y sabía que él no había pensado en otra cosa más que en la noche de bodas que los procedía. Lo noto cuando la beso en la iglesia, lo noto cuando partieron el pastel, lo noto en el fuego de sus manos cuando le salo la liga de la pierna, lo noto en la manera en la que disimuladamente rozaba su pecho, o su trasero. Él estaba hambriento, y ella estaba muy nerviosa. El vals termino.

-¿Estas lista esposa mía?- Le pregunto, y Serena supo que se refería a lo que venía a continuación. Trago saliva nerviosamente, hipnotizada por sus ojos.

-S-si.- Tartamudeo.

Se despidieron de todos los invitados y Darien casi corrió hacia el auto que los esperaba afuera. Los nervios enviaban oleadas a través del cuerpo de Serena, preparándola para lo inevitable. Dios, quería encontrar una excusa para no tener que enfrentarlo casi con la misma intensidad con la que quería encontrar una excusa para que el auto se demorara menos en llegar. Finalmente llegaron al hotel y subieron a la Suite Presidencial. Una vez dentro del cuarto Darien la miro con hambre en los ojos y ella se intimido.

-Ven acá esposa mía, no temas.- Le dijo con pasión en la voz. Serena se relajó al instante tras el hechizo de su boca, Darien la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a un espejo cerca de la cama. La Suite era enorme.

Darien la beso con pasión, y por primera vez desde que comenzó su relación, se dio el lujo de tocarla por completo por sobre el vestido. Serena gimió contra sus labios, excitada por las nuevas sensaciones que Darien le proporcionaba. Y comprendió que no tenía por qué temer, Darien era un caballero especial, mortalmente atractivo y por sobre todo, la respetaba totalmente. Él había cambiado tanto por ella, que ella estaba feliz de poder pertenecerle ahora.

Se sintió animada por sus caricias, y en su vientre había un fuego abrasador. Darien le quito el velo que colgaba de su peinado, y fue sacándole cada horquilla que traía en su pelo lanzándolas descuidadamente al suelo.

-¿Cuántas hay de _esas_?- Le pregunto con una mueca, como si las horquillas lo ofendieran, Serena le saco la lengua infantilmente. Darien sonrió, ella jamás dejaría de ser infantil.

-Oh… solo unas doscientas cariño.- Le dijo con una burla, Darien gimió horrorizado y la giro para ponerla de espaldas a él.

-Es una lástima, al parecer, pasaras nuestra primera noche con un peinado a medio terminar…- Le dijo sensualmente al oído mientras le pasaba la nariz por la nuca descubierta, haciendo a un lado el cabello que tenía.- Porque yo no puedo esperar demasiado para enterrarme en ti…

Serena gimió ante sus palabras, que el acompaño con una caricia a sus senos cubiertos del encaje del vestido. El tomo cada seno de ella con sus manos, encajando con perfección.

-Eres tan hermosa…- le susurro, y ella sentía que las piernas se le comenzaban a doblar.- Y por fin serás mía…

Darien volvió a girarla en sus brazos y la jalo bruscamente para poder besarla. La tomo del trasero y la apretó contra su protuberancia forzando una fricción placentera. Serena se dejaba tocar y lo besaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello, necesitando su contacto se abalanzo a la chaqueta de él, sacándosela con rapidez. Darien gimió contra sus labios cuando las pequeñas manos de su esposa buscaron el contacto de su piel.

-Terminemos con esto.- Le dijo impaciente y con una rapidez envidiable, le saco cada horquilla del cabello, dejándolo resbalar por sus manos como tantas veces había soñado que lo haría. Ella rio alegre al notar su impaciencia y mientras él la despeinaba, ella habría todos los botones de su camisa, y atrevidamente abría el botón de su pantalón sin bajarlo. Se alejó de él unos segundos para apreciarlo.

-Eres terriblemente sexy.- Le dijo enamorada, Darien le regalo una sonrisa torcida y como todo un profesional, se sacó la camisa de un solo tirón.

-Ven aquí esposa mía.- La jalo con rapidez nuevamente y una risa coqueta. La giro para poder desabrocharle el condenado vestido, y su frustración fue grande al ver la cantidad de botones.- Cariño… ¿No podías elegir un vestido con no se… candados?- Le dijo con frustración, empezando a soltar botón por botón.

-¿Acaso mi querido Señor Chiba no puede con un par de botones?- Le pregunto juguetona.

-Podría con un par querida, no con el par de docenas que hay aquí… por tu bien, espero que estés desnuda bajo el vestido…- Le susurro, y ella rio ante sus palabras

-Entonces, deja de quejarte y desnúdame pronto…- Le dijo poniéndolo aún más duro.

Darien puso a prueba toda su paciencia contra el vestido de su querida esposa, y su paciencia se vio recompensada cuando vio que –gracias a Dios– la piel lechosa de ella se iba descubriendo sin ningún tipo de prenda más que dificultara su acceso. Termino con el último botón, y antes de poder quitarle con brusquedad su vestido, Serena se escapó con agilidad de sus brazos, cubriéndose el pecho con las manos.

-¿Quieres matarme de impaciencia no es cierto?- Le dijo Darien mirándola deseoso, ella rio con sus palabras.

-No esposo mío,- Le dijo ella.- quiero matarte de placer.

Serena se sentía muy atrevida y con mucha confianza en sí misma, Darien la hacía sentirse hermosa con su mirada, y bajo sus ojos, se soltó el vestido, quedando solo con unas muy pequeñas braguitas. Darien la miro con hambre y en silencio, parecía que en su mente ya le había hecho el amor de mil maneras diferentes, y ella logro el resultado esperado. Darien se abalanzo hacia ella y exigió sus labios en forma demandante, y tomándola en brazos la acostó rápidamente en la cama, acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Serena jamás había sido tocada tan íntimamente, y aunque había imaginado muchas veces el momento en que Darien la haría su mujer, su imaginación no hacia justicia con el placer que sentía cuando el comenzó a besar desesperado su piel descubierta.

-Dios… Serena, eres hermosa.- Le dijo Darien en un susurro apasionado.

Serena no lo dejo hablar más, exigió sus labios con la misma exigencia con la que el acariciaba sus senos. Se sentía muy húmeda, y terriblemente excitada. Ya habían esperado demasiado para poder estar juntos íntimamente, y aunque la decisión había sido de ella, no podía esperar ni un segundo más para acoplarse al cuerpo de su amor.

Darien se sacó los pantalones y la ropa interior de un solo golpe, y Serena quedo impresionada con su tamaño. Era mucho más grande de lo que se lo había imaginado – y no es como si nunca lo hubiese sentido a través de la ropa–, se mordió el labio nerviosa y Darien sintió una grave satisfacción masculina ante la reacción de ella. Le encantaba que Serena lo encontrase atractivo y por Dios, amaba tanto a esa mujer. Con la misma eficacia con la que se quitó la ropa, le quito la última prenda a ella, dejándola desnuda y a su merced.

Él se posiciono entre sus piernas y la miro desde arriba, semi inclinado sobre ella. La miro completamente, de arriba hacia abajo, observo cada detalle de su cuerpo embriagándose con la visión. Ella era mucho más hermosa de lo que imagino –Y no había imaginado pocas cosas– sobresalía más que cualquier obra de arte que hubiese visto alguna vez, y era suya. Parecía una diosa del olimpo con la mirada apasionada, con las piernas abiertas, los senos levantados como dos gloriosos montes, el pelo dorado alborotado entre las almohadas. Era hermosa. Y él se sentiría reventar si no se introducía de una vez en ella.

-¿Qué haces ahí?, bésame.- Le ordeno ella. Darien rio.

-Al parecer no soy el único impaciente.- Le respondió con coquetería. Pero no hablo más, desde ese momento en adelante, lo único que se escuchó en la habitación, fueron gemidos roncos y excitados. Ellos se habían amado de tantas formas, que esta unión era mucho más de lo que podían esperar, el tiempo los había hecho fuertes y los forjo de una necesidad casi inhumana.

Darien lamio y succiono sus senos, disfrutando de ellos todo los que les podría dar. Serena enredo las manos en su cabello y se apegó a Darien consiente de su necesidad, y buscándolo desesperadamente para que se uniera a ella, pero él se tomó su tiempo…, haciéndola sufrir la misma dulce espera que el sufrió todo el tiempo lejos suyo, excitándola por sobre todo para aliviar sus dolores cuando la penetrara. Tomando todo lo que tenían para ofrecerle, y dando todo lo que era capaz de dar. Serena jadeo sorprendida cuando Darien bajo sus manos hacia el nudo de su centro, y abrumada por la timidez, intento apartarse pero él no la dejo.

-No amor,… sin reservaciones.- Susurro el entre jadeos y con la respiración pesada. Ella solo pudo asentir, e intentar relajarse.

La abrumo la mar de sensaciones que Darien le regalo con sus manos y su boca. No hubo rincón de su piel que él no besara, ni rincón que ella no acariciara. Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a besarla con pasión y ella pudo probar su propio sabor en su boca, sedienta por probar el sabor personal de él.

No le pregunto si estaba lista, y Serena lo agradeció porque hubiese mentido. No se sentía lista, pero si se sentía demasiado húmeda y muy deseosa. Él la penetro despacio, amoldándose a su cuerpo, acostumbrándola a su tamaño, ella era tan exquisitamente estrecha, que en una especie de humor negro que aun funcionaba en la mente de Darien, agradeció los dos años de espera que ella le había hecho pasar. Ella se mordió la lengua cuando un dolor punzante la acometió, pero no dijo nada. No quería que el parara, no quería tener que volver a esperar.

No fue necesario que lo dijera, Darien sabia y comprendía su dolor, y a pesar de las suplicas que Serena le dio, él no se movió, se quedó quieto por al menos un minuto ¿Qué sería un minuto más? Seria simplemente un minuto para prepararla a toda la noche que los acometía. Ella gimió y rogo porque siguiera, pero él la silencio con solo un beso.

-Oh Dios… te amo tanto mi Serena.- Le dijo Darien entre medio del beso, y Serena quiso llorar de pura felicidad. Era tan íntima la situación, el dentro de ella mientras se declaraban amor. Pestañeo para evitar las lágrimas, y el dolor ceso.

-También te amo mi Darien… no sabes cuánto te amo.- Le dijo y volvió a besarlo.

Esa fue la señal de Darien para comenzar a moverse, primero despacio, lento, sufriendo…, ella enredo las piernas en su cintura de manera instintiva, sintiendo el placer de las pequeñas embestidas que él le daba, necesitando desesperadamente más. Darien la complació.

Embistió dentro de ella haciéndola gritar de dicha, y haciéndolo sentir un placer inigualable. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más duro. La levanto un poco más de las caderas para que lo sintiese mejor, y sintió como las paredes vaginales lo apretaban más, invitándolo a la locura. La penetro con más fuerza, al borde del éxtasis. Se contuvo del orgasmo hasta que Serena lanzo un gemido de placer tan fuerte que estaba a casi completamente seguro que se habría escuchado en todo el hotel. Y solamente allí, exploto dentro de ella, gimiendo casi tan fuerte como ella. Y nunca había sentido algo más placentero y hermosos como depositar en ella todo su ser.

Se quedaron allí, saciados, sudorosos y cansados. Darien se negó a salir de ella, y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro para descansar unos minutos. Serena se sentía toda una mujer allí a su lado, se sentía su mujer. Beso los cabellos de Darien y acaricio su espalda.

-No hagas eso mujer, necesitas recuperarte antes de que te tumbe de nuevo.- Le dijo Darien, ella rio alegremente, todo era perfecto.

-¿Yo?, yo estoy totalmente recuperada, tu eres el que necesita descansar.- Le dijo Serena, pero se arrepintió al instante de decirlo, cuando sintió el miembro fortalecido en su interior, al parecer Darien no necesitaba más estimulo que eso.

-Oh… me alegra, porque me debes dos años de espera, y no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que los pagues.- Sentencio, ella sonrió, pero frunció el ceño, confundida.

-¿Por qué dos años?, hace dos años nos conocimos…, no creo que hallas estado deseando esto desde que me viste… o sí?- Pregunto ella nerviosa, pero al ver la mirada apasionada de Darien supo que estaba equivocada…- Darien por Dios ¡Ni siquiera me conocías!

-¿Y?, no necesitaba conocerte más para saber que te deseaba.- Le respondió él, besando su cuello.- No sabes lo difícil que era estar junto a ti y no tumbarte donde fuera…- Confeso besando su hombro.

-¡Es decir que todo el tiempo pensabas en eso!

-No todo el tiempo…, la mayoría del tiempo sí. ¡Soy hombre, que esperabas! ¡¿Qué pensara en matemáticas cuando tenía a mi lado que pedazo de mujer?

-¡Darien eres un!… eres un… ah….- Intento hablar Serena cuando el comenzó nuevamente con su juego de pasión.

-Soy tu esposo querida, y sea como sea, son dos años que me pagaras el resto de tu vida.- Le susurro con pasión, ella rio alegremente y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, no hablaron más hasta después de un largo periodo

-Eres un definitivamente un _play boy_.- Le dijo ella en un suspiro satisfecho, cuando yacía de lado con Darien en su espalda.

-Yo soy definitivamente tu _play boy._- Le dijo el.-Un _play boy _muerto de amor por su esposa.

Y con esa última declaración, se embarcaron en un viaje sin retorno, después de todo…, dos años no se pagan en una sola noche.

_**n/a; Esta basado en hecho reales… lose lose, jamas pensé que un hombre pudiese esperar, y si no fuera porque fue un amigo quien lo hizo, ¡Jamas lo hubies creido jaja!**_

_**Paz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chicas lindas y hermosas!**_

_**Me inspire y les traje un segundo capítulo con el después de. Al igual que el anterior, está totalmente basado en hechos reales, anécdotas reales y todo de la vida real, así que… se podría decir que la historia me pertenece un 50%, porque no la invente, pero a nadie se le habría ocurrido antes escribirla antes jaja!**_

_**Las quieero!**_

_**Paz!**_

El aura familiar de los amigos rodeaba el salón de visitas de los Mizuno, todos se hallaban allí, riendo alegremente mientras contaban anécdotas.

-Entonces, Serena fue a vernos chillando como una loca porque Darien quería partir al hotel, la pobre estaba tan nerviosa que rompió en llanto.- Conto Mina riendo alegremente sentada junto a su esposo, Yaten Kou.- Allí tuvimos que explicarle tranquilamente que dolería solo en un principio, que después no querría salir de la cama.

-Pff!, era obvio que tenía que llorar, con este morenazo que la esperaba, ¿Quién no temería?- Comento Darien Chiba, sentado en el brazo del sillón donde estaba su esposa, quien se sonrojo fuertemente.

-Definitivamente estaba nerviosa,- Dijo Serena riendo.- Llegamos al Hotel y esta bestia casi se me tira encima, era lógico que estaría nerviosa.

-Resulto ser que,… por cierto, no sé quién fue el de la gran idea.- Dijo Darien mirando amenazadoramente a todos los presentes.- pero Serena estaba totalmente ataviada de muchas trampas que amenazarían la paciencia de un santo, después de ¡Por fin! Sacarle todos los adornos, pudimos entrar en acción…

-Quizá… la idea del vestido pudo haber sido mía…- Confeso Lita, sentada en las piernas de Andrew.

-Y quizá… ¡Solo quizá! Lo de las horquillas pude haberlo sugerido yo.- Dijo Andrew, mofándose de la cara de su amigo, Darien le regalo una mirada de odio.- ¡Compréndeme amigo! ¡Estabas tan desesperado que no pude evitar aprovecharme del asunto!

Todos rieron por el comentario.

-Pero bueno… después de esa excelente noche de pasión y de que Serena superara su miedo por las cosas grandes…- Comento Darien arrogantemente mientras Serena le daba un ligero empujón.- Decidimos explorar la habitación.

-Eso fue divertido… decidimos que pondríamos un poco de música para ambientar, y mientras yo iba a mirar el baño, Darien prendió el equipo de música…

-Y ¡Puuum! El estero sonó a todo lo que daba! - Dijo Darien mientras levantaba las manos como si algo explotara.- Y estaba toda la suite con parlantes,.. así que, imagínenlo.

-¡Este bruto le dio todo el volumen al estéreo! ¡Ni siquiera lo reviso! Me dieron unas ganas de ahorcarlo en ese instante.

-Pero eso no fue todo!,- Comento Darien.- Al otro día, después de la…- Darien hizo como que contaba con los dedos.- …después de la décima octava ronda más o menos…

-Decima octava ronda de qué?, recuerda que la imaginación no cuenta.- Se burló Nicholas Kumada, junto a su esposa Rei, quien reía por las ocurrencias.

- Decima octava ronda de sexo duro y fuerte, la imaginación te la dejamos a ti.- Dijo Darien desvergonzadamente, Serena rodo los ojos, y Nicholas rio.- ¡No interrumpas, esto es bueno!...Estábamos ambos acostados cuando sentimos un ruido en la habitación, Serena me movió y me dijo 'Amor, amor…, aunque me estoy muriendo de ganas de que me enseñes de nuevo tus encantos sexuales…-Exagero Darien imitando la voz de Serena.- deberías ir a ver ese ruido'

-Darien se levantó de la cama ¡Desnudo!, tomo una lámpara y fue a ver, lo único que pude escuchar fue el grito de una niña al otro lado del cuarto.- Dijo Serena riendo descontrolada por los recuerdos.

-Es comprensible,… no todos los días te encuentras con la tremenda anaconda mientras te toca la limpieza.- Dijo Darien fingiendo pensar.- Absolutamente, comprendo muy bien a la muchacha.

-Eso es cierto,- Agrego Mina, riendo.- Pobre chica…, tener que ver a Darien desnudo ¡Qué horror!- Se burló Mina, Darien la ignoro.

-Eso es cierto, pobre chica.- Repitió Amy, junto a su novio Taiki.

-No lo creas, la chica me miro, y lo único que pudo pronunciar fue un '¿Puedo unirme?'- Mintió Darien, causando un coro de risas.

-Resulto ser que el burro de mi marido, en su prisa, había olvidado mover una etiqueta fuera de la habitación que avisaba al personal que estaba ocupada.- Dijo Serena mientras acariciaba la pierna de su marido.

-Al fin y al cabo llego el momento de irnos,- Dijo Darien, mientras seguía contando la anécdotas de su matrimonio.

-Yo creo que Darien estaba muy desesperado el día de nuestra boda,… porque se dejó casi todo el dinero en su departamento, se olvidó de pedir que nos trajeran el auto, ¡Y estábamos al otro lado de la ciudad! así que cuando íbamos bajando…, no sabíamos que hacer.- Comento Serena, aguantando la risa.- Bajamos, y el administrador nos ofreció llevarnos hasta nuestro vehículo, nos ofreció ayuda con nuestras pocas cosas, y Darien amablemente las rechazo, el hombre era tan insistente, que el casi lo tubo empujar para que nos dejara en paz.

-Cuando con Serena nos quedamos solos fuera del hotel, nos miramos rápidamente y corrimos a la parada de autobús, que era nuestra única opción ¡Imagínense! Nos subimos al bus ella con su lindo vestido de novia, y yo con el esmoquin y nuestras pocas cosas, fue divertido, ¡La poca gente que había nos felicitó!- Comento Darien, ya todos se reían de su atolondrado primer día de casados.

-Cuando llegamos a casa, mire a Darien y le dije 'Pudimos haber tomado un taxi'… me recrimino todo el camino por no dejarlo pensar con la cabeza de su cuello…, cuando por fin pudimos partir de luna de miel, nos cambiamos, tomamos el auto, y nos fuimos…- Dijo Serena.

-Allí fue donde aparecí yo.- Anuncio Rei, riendo.

-Íbamos a ir a la misma ciudad de la luna de miel da Darien por una cosa de negocios, y para no gastar demás, Rei se le ocurrió que podría llevarnos.- Dijo Nicholas, con una sonrisa pacífica.

-Le dije a Rei, que mejor era no molestar…, que estabas demasiado susceptible, pero Rei dijo '¡Soy su hermana!, no puede decir que no'.- Dijo Andrew, riendo.

-Y por supuesto, Darien no pudo decirle que no.- Termino Mina con una carcajada.

-Íbamos todos en el auto, y Darien estaba tan frustrado, que iba a 70 kilómetros por hora, en una calle donde el máximo era 60.- Dijo Nicholas riendo.

-¡Todos iban a esa velocidad! No había nadie que bajara ese límite, pero de todos los imbéciles que allí había, un policía tuvo que elegir parar mi auto.- Soltó Darien, molesto por ese episodio.

-Serena estaba pálida en el asiento del copiloto cuando Darien y Nicholas bajaron a ver qué ocurría.- Dijo Rei riendo.

-¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! Nos habían sacado una infracción, teníamos que casarnos para que nos sacaran la primera.- Comento Serena, masajeándose las sienes como si reviviera el momento, Darien le acaricio el cabello.

-Pero allí tuvimos que usar la astucia…- Comenzó Darien, Nicholas lo interrumpió.

-Este bruto de aquí le conto la media historia al policía, casi lo hace llorar al hombre ¡Y se sacó la multa!, el policía lo dejo ir con la condición de que cuidara la vida de su esposa.- Dijo Nicholas, incrédulo.

-Cuando volvieron al auto le pregunte a Darien que le había dicho al hombre, y el solo respondió…- Pauso Rei, mientras imitaba la voz de Darien.- 'Le dije que mi novia me había tenido dos años con el agua cortada*… y que recién llevaba como cinco como para tener que avergonzarla con una multa'

-Obviamente nadie me creyó, y la pobre de Sere cada vez se hundía más en el asiento de pura vergüenza.- Comento Darien, mientras Serena volvía a enrojecer.

-Pero bueno… Darien pudo sacarse esa multa, pero al final del día fue a dejar a Rei y Nicholas a un hotel, estaciono en un sitio cercano, acompaño a Rei con sus maletas y cuando volvió, había en el parabrisas del vehículo una multa por estacionar en un lugar prohibido.- Dijo Serena riendo.

-'¡No, si aquí sí se puede estacionar!' me había dicho Rei…, y yo muy burro le creí.- Dijo Darien conteniendo la risa, Rei casi se caía del sillón de tanto reír.

-Ahí fue cuando coincidimos con Mina y Yaten.- Dijo Serena.- Le dije a Darien que era mejor que diera nuestra ubicación, así nadie nos molestaría, pero decidió que no, y Mina alojo en el mismo hotel veraniego que nosotros.- Dijo Serena riendo.

-Cuando volví al hotel, y me encontré con Yaten en la entrada… ¡me quería morir!- Dijo Darien.

-No es como si hubiésemos estado muy feliz de encontrarte Darien, tu cara era de impaciencia total.- Comento Yaten…- Te despediste tan rápido, que no alcanzamos a contarte que Serena nos había invitado a la habitación de ustedes.- Rio alegre.

-Y llegamos a su habitación en la tarde,… Serena me había pasado la llave para que no golpeáramos y teniendo fe en que Sere se portaría bien si sabíamos que íbamos a llegar, entramos confiados al cuarto… creo que allí se demostró la virilidad de Darien.- Dijo Mina, muerta de la risa, Yaten le palmeo la espalda y termino él de contarlo.

-Entramos, y Serena sentada en la cama entre las piernas de Darien, quien la estaba peinando muy tranquilamente mientras veían en el televisor un programa de niños, nada más ni nada menos que ¡Los padrinos Mágicos!, jamás me había reído tanto de Darien como esa noche.- Ninguno podía parar de reír al imaginarse la escena. Darien salió en defensa de su virilidad.

-¡La estaba preparando!, ella no sabía lo que se le acontecía en la noche.- El comentario de Darien causo toda otra balada de risas.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡La cara de Darien cuando entramos en la habitación! Fue estupendo.- Rio Mina atolondradamente, Darien no pudo evitar unirse a las risas, en verdad si había resultado muy gracioso.

-Y gracias a Dios, al otro día…, Mina y Yaten se fueron y ¡por fin!, pudimos pasar una Luna de miel normal.- Finalizo Serena cuando todos se calmaban de las risas anteriores.

-Fue una boda única, puedo asegurarlo.- Dijo Darien mientras miraba amorosamente a su esposa.

Las parejas se pusieron a charlar de otras cosas dejando atrás el tema del reciente matrimonio. Darien se agacho para darle un pequeño beso casto a Serena.

-¿Estas lista para irnos?, estoy ansioso por repetir lo de esa noche.- Le dijo Darien en un susurro.

-Estoy lista…, no has olvidado el vehículo ¿No es así?- Se burló Serena, pero no pudo evitar la risa coqueta.

-No…, tú no te has puesto candados esta noche o sí?- contraataco Darien, Serena le sonrió.

-No, pero tengo una cadenas y unas cuantas esposas… si te interesa.- Sonrió Serena coquetamente.

-Oh… por supuesto que me interesa.- Le respondió él, tomándole la mano despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Una vez en la puerta de su propia casa, la beso profundamente en los labios, proclamando todo el amor que se tenían. La beso con fiereza y pasión, la tomo en brazos, y se la llevó al dormitorio. Aun le quedaban unos cincuenta años que pagar a Serena, y él no estaba dispuesto a perdonar su deuda.

_**Reeeevieeews! Los pido porque me hacen feliz y me inspiran xD**_

_**n/a: Cortar el agua; es una expresión Chilena para referirse a la ausencia de sexo durante un periodo extenso de tiempo.**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
